I'm Who
by Little-Tomato-Girl
Summary: Sequel to Romano In Wonderland. Romano breaks his wish goal and wishes Spain was like England. America just so happens to wish England was Spain. A drunken Angel grants their wish by switching England's and Spain's body. Now let's see what hell awaits.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

A/N:This is the sequel of Romano In Wonderland. XD I don't think you need to read it to gasp the idea of this sequel though, but I guess that information may be a little necessary...I really am not sure... *Sighs* Hush up...I may be the writing, but I don't control my stories they control me. ;A; Oh, well, ENJOY! =D

* * *

><p>My name is Lovino Vargas and I am the best half nation of the world. Hell yeah, South Italy!<p>

Just as a record four months ago I made a wish. A fucking retarded wish and an even more retarded angel granted my wish. To everyone it was just a dream, even to that Tomato Bastard. But the cross necklace I now wear everywhere (Because it fucking bad ass!) reminds me it wasn't a fucking dream…or nightmare. It was real dammit. Since all of that shit I got put though from that wish, I swore never to make a wish again. No matter how pissed off I was.

But if you fucking knew me, I got pissed off really easily. Mostly because everyone around is a fucking moron who has no brains. I mean only person is in the same boat as me as having a fucking idiotic boyfriend…wait…friend…no, d-dammit…annoying sack of shit that won't leave them alone, okay! D-dammit…and sadly that was England. Fucking Tea-sucking Bastard knew how I felt. That's fucking messed up.

I'm doing pretty good on not making stupid ass wishes. So, thank fucking god for that.

"LOVI~" I growled as I heard that bastard call me.

"What, Bastard!" I growled already pissed we had a fucking meeting today. Yes, today on a fucking SATURDAY! I should be still sleeping dammit.

"Lovi~ I missed you~!" I growled as Tomato Bastard hugged me for dear life. Dammit! Sometimes I wished that bastard would act more like that fucking tea-sucking bastard…..

"….." I stared wide eye in front of me. Not believing I fucking broke my goal, after fucking four months. "DAMMIT!" I screamed scaring the shit out of Tomato bastard and all the people actually awake walking the sidewalks. First, I have to go to a fucking meeting on Saturday, and to make it worse it's in fucking Potato Bastard's land and now…now I had to make sure no fucking retarded drunk angel shows up! GOD DAMMIT IT ALL!

* * *

><p>"Come on Iggy~!" The American screamed trying to get a few more minutes…or hours of sleep.<p>

"No, you bloody brat! We are going to be late! Up, Now!" the English man yelled. He was always uptight and hated to be late for anything.

"NOOO~~!" The American whined as he hid from the sun as the English man opened hit curtains.

"Oh my…must you act like such a child?" The English asked completely at a loss of words.

"Do you gotta act like there's a stick up your ass…I bet you Germany's stick~!" The American complained from under his covers.

The English man blush as he growled. "Bloody hell, Brat! Act you age and get up!"

The American thought of every nation he knew was still sleeping and remember England hated Spain. He smirked. "Damn Iggy! I wish you were laidback like Spain~!"

The English man stomped. "SHUT-UP! BLOODY BRAT! FINE YOU BE LATE! BUT I WILL NOT!" The American smiled as he heard the door slammed shut. _Yay~! Now a few more minutes and then I'll get ready. _The American thought as he fell back to sleep easily.

* * *

><p>I glared at Tomato Bastard. My eyes never leaving him; as we were walking into the meeting room, as we took out fucking seats, my eyes never left his body. Come out, come out wherever you are, you fucking drunk angel.<p>

I noticed Tomato Bastard wasn't too keen on my glaring, but what the fuck ever. I don't care. It's his fucking fault I made a wish in the first place….Damn bastard.

"I-I need to go potty~!" Tomato bastard said as he ran away from my glare. GOD DAMMIT! Running away like the bastard he was!

* * *

><p>The English man sighed. He needed to wash his face with cold water. <em>That bloody American gives me such headaches… <em>The English man was shocked to see as he went into the men's restroom a small angel that looked like him sitting on the ground. _What the…did I use a cloning spell today? I don't think so._

The English man turned as he heard a relived sigh. _Bloody hell, it's Spain!_

The English man glared Spain down as Spain glared at him mumbling about 'never getting a break'. They both only stopped glaring each other down as the small angel giggled. "Perfect~!" The angel sang.

"What? England is that you?" The Spaniard asked before turning to the normal England. "Then who are who?"

The Angel seemed distressed at being called 'England'. "I'm not England! I'm the Britannia Angel!"

"Who?" Both men asked confused.

"Forget it! I…" The angel raised his star wand; making the English man know just who that angel was. "Grant, Alfred's and Lovino's WISH!" The angel said as magic dust hit both men in the head making them pass out. "Hell yeah! Round 2 begins!" The angel cheered as he disappeared from thin air, right before a small Italian walked into the bathroom and screamed his little head off.

"VE~ OLDER BROTHER SPAIN AND ENGLAND ARE DEAD! WAAAAHHHHH!"


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I own Nothing!

* * *

><p>I jumped when my little brother ran into the room crying. The Potato bastard tried to calm the moron down. Fucking bastard. I slowly got up and listened to my brother's hyperactive whiny, screams of terror. What all the pasta in the world magical disappeared?<p>

"Ve~ Spain and England are dead~!" I felt my whole body freeze up. W-what?

* * *

><p>The Spaniard got up and felt like he had a hangover. He looked over to see himself still sleeping. <em>Huh? <em>The Spanish man tilted his head confused. Slowly **he **got up and held his head. "Bloody hell."

The Spanish man tilted his head confused when did he say 'bloody hell'? Slowly **himself **turned to look at himself. _Huh~! I'm soooooo confused! _The Spanish man screamed in his head seeing the look **he **was giving himself looked like England was looking at him. _Wait…_ The Spaniard glanced into the mirror and froze with shock. "AAAAHHHH I HAVE CATERPILLAR EYEBROWS~!"

"Bloody hell…" The English man gasped as he too looked into the mirror. "I'm _you!_"

"WAAAHHHH~! LOOK MY EYES AREN'T ALL GLOWY ANYMORE AND I DON'T SMELL LIKE TOMATOES~! I SMELL LIKE SMOKE~! WAAAAHHH AND MY SPANISH ACCENT IS GONE!" The confused Spaniard wept.

"Shut-up will you…we've switched bodies…or minds…it doesn't matter at the moment…and…I think we should both calm down."The English man sighed relieved the Spaniard stopped screaming. _Now, how to fix this? _The English man thought as he stared into the mirror.

* * *

><p>I quickly grabbed Feliciano by the collar. "WHAT!" I screamed.<p>

"VE~ THEY BOTH WE'RE ON THE GROUND OF THE BATHROOM AND THEY WEREN'T BREATHING AND…AND I STILL NEED TO GO~! VE~!" My brother cried.

I ran out of the door and into Hamburger Bastard. I was about to shout at him, but seeing his face of complete shock I didn't. I watched as he ran to the bathroom and quickly followed.

Both of us relieved to see the bastards were okay. They both turned to me and Hamburger Bastard, confused. I glared at Tomato Bastard and took him by the collar. "YOU FUCKING SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME, BASTARD!" I screamed. I snorted at his confused look. "Come on…let's go…the fucking meetings starting."

I was just a little confused at the hurt glance Tomato Bastard gave Hamburger Bastard as he hugged Tea-Sucking Bastard. Fuck if he wanted a hug, he would have to fucking forget it. D-DAMMIT!

* * *

><p>The American was surprised not to get a hug in return or even a swear or two from England. The American tilted his head confused. England was acting weird. The American shrugged and picked England up bridal style. <em>Hmmm? <em>America looked at England again. For the first time England looked truly confused. The American shrugged it off as well and smiled a big smile. "Look, guess were both late now…although the Hero is never late~!" The American laughed at his own joke, but stopped when England laughed as well. Something was seriously wrong with England.

* * *

><p>I glared at Tomato bastard. He was acting weird. France came up to talk to him and he…Tomato bastard just ignored him? Not that I'm complaining, but…but...shit…that drunken Angel is going to fucking die!<p>

"Why are you glaring at me Romano?" I gaped at being called that.

I heard other gasps, whispers, and laughing at what Tomato bastard just said….what he just called me! I was speechless dammit. Fucking Speechless.

"What, what did I do?" Tomato Bastard asked annoyed. I can't believe that. I don't care if it was that fucking angel's fault. Tomato Bastard IS NOT allowed to call me that. NOT ever!

"Awww, Little Roma's~ crying…" France laughed. "Hon, hon…it's okay…I still love you."

I growled. "I'M NOT FUCKING CRYING!" I hollered.

"Sweety…Roma~ you are…" Belgium whispered softly so only I could hear. I closed my eyes blushing deeply. S-SHUT-UP DAMMIT!

* * *

><p>The Spanish man watched as everyone; except Belgium, himself, England, America, and the Ex-Axis powers were laughing at his little Lovi~. He wanted to go and hug his little Lovi~ so much…but how could he…he was the 'tea sucking bastard'. Slowly a light bulb appeared above him and he scribbled down words and handed it to '<strong>Spain'<strong>.

* * *

><p>The English man glanced at '<strong>England' <strong>and slowly opened the note where no one could see it.

_England~!_

_Don't call my Lovi~, Romano~! We should act as the other~! Be nice to my Lovi~ and I'll happily smack America around a little~! _

_Please~ ~!_

_Love, Spain~_

The English man had to control not to roll his eyes, but slowly gave **'England' **a small nod. The English man thought of how a stupid man like Spain would act until finally. "Lovi~ please don't cry…I'm here…and I'll always love you!"

The English man watched as his body went into defeat. _What, you bloody wanker…I'm not a fucking moron like you. Give me some credit. Wanker. _The English man thought as he glared a little at his body.

* * *

><p>I held my breath and couldn't believe what a sucky job Tomato Bastard was having with being Tomato Bastard. If I wish for the Tomato Bastard to go back to normal, will he?<p>

I waited a moment and growled when no change happened. Of course fucking not! I need to learn a 'Lesson'….bastard angel.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

* * *

><p>I pouted as I watched Tea-sucking bastard and Hamburger bastard laugh….I guess that's where Tomato bastard's personality went. Lucky bastards….wait…I turned to Tomato Bastard…he had that same hurt look in his eyes. He's not…Oh, my FUCKING GOD NO!<p>

Potato Bastard sighed and said, "Since we will get nothing done…let's end the meeting today."

I watched as everyone laughed and followed tomato bastard…wait the real tomato bastard out. He seemed to having….fun….without me…not that I care!

"Damn wanker…nice job acting like each other….bloody hell." I turned to the real tea-sucking Bastard. Damn I'm so fucking smart for my own good. Tea-sucking bastard turned to me and blushed. "A-ah…sorry, are you okay Lovi?"

"You don't have to fucking act…tomato bastard isn't…I know you're the tea-sucking bastard…." I said pouting a little.

"Well then…alright…" I watched as Toma—Tea-Sucking bastard got up from his seat. "Shall we leave."

"Whatever…" I announced as I followed the Tea-sucker out. But the sight I saw when we left the meeting room….was enough to make we kill everyone on this planet…even myself…

* * *

><p>The American was so confused. Sure, he wanted England to be more laidback, but….he was <em>talking <em>to _France__**…**_like he _wasn't _his sworn enemy forever and ever. The American needed to make sure that this was really his Iggy A light bulb went off in his mind and he took the English man into his arms. _Ah~! He's blushing. Just like he always does….but….I need to be surer. _

Slowly The American kissed his Iggy on the lips.

* * *

><p>The Spaniard was shock to say the least when The American kissed him. What was he suppose to do? He knew England kissed back than scowled him….but….His eyes darted to see his Lovi and England were still in the meeting room. <em>Hopefully they'd stay in there until this is done….Gross~! He tastes like artificial tomatoes~!<em>

But never-the-less he kiss the American back with full force thinking of kissing his Lovi.

* * *

><p>I wanted to scream and beat the bastard up for….kissing….Hamburger Bastard….but then…what would that solve? He'd still be in tea sucker's body. I sighed. I don't give a fuck. I turned away from the <em>happy <em>couple and left to go home. Feliciano could take care of the rest of the meetings….I wasn't staying in fucking potato land another second.

* * *

><p>The English man slowly and very bravely broke the <em>happy <em>couple apart. He ignored the laughing and 'Woooo's and the American's looks of confusion. "We need to talk." Was all the English man said as he dragged his body along the floor and out of the building.

* * *

><p>The American watched in confusion as <strong>Spain<strong> took his Iggy away. Why did he do that? The American didn't know. The American thought both of them hated each other. _Didn't they hate each other? _

"Hon, hon, hon….what is this? Is Antone in love with L'Angleterre? Hon, hon, hon…Looks like L'amerique will have some rivals….hon, hon, hon…who would have guessed?" The American glared the French man down. _Like that…that…__**villain**__ would win the hero's lover!_

_Right? Right!_

* * *

><p>I got into my car and quickly drove off. I was running so fast to my car, my eyes started to sweat...YES that was possible! S-shut-up! I'm Italian…nothing is not possible for me. I sighed as I turned off my phone…like hell I'd talk to anyone right now. They can all fuck themselves….or fuck fucking Hamburger Bastards…I'M NOT FUCKING JEALOUS! LEAVE MY ALONE….C-CHIGI!<p>

* * *

><p>The English man threw the Spanish man into his hotel room. The English man's eyes were glowing from a color only the Spaniard had when he beat France up for touching his Lovi. The English man felt his whole body shaking with anger. "Why the bloody hell did you kiss <em><strong>my <strong>_brat!" The English man sneered as he shut the door and turned on the lights. But the lights only intensive the darkness of the shadows on his face and made his eyes glow like the green fire he felt in his heart. "Fucking wanker!" The English man yelled not even letting the Spaniard explain. This was something new the English man felt…and he hated it with a passion. But then he was in the body of the country of passion. So that was understandable…the English man still hated the feeling though….maybe even more that that Spanish bastard at the moment.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I own no hetalia~!

A/N:Ummm... I'm trying a new writing style...because of Sorairo Warai's idea on to make it less confusing to those people who didn't read the prequel. So, before you begin reading, I'd like to say sorry if it's confusing...I'm not use to this writing style if anyone has any ideas to make this writing style go smoother (I guess) then may please tell. Thank-you =3 Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~America~<strong>_

I pouted for a long time in my room. Iggy was so mean sometimes. He seemed so confused when Spain took him away. That was not my Iggy. Didn't even kiss like him. …he kissed like….like….I don't even know. But not like Iggy….trust me Iggy is far too proud to kiss back like that. I rolled my eyes thinking of how he kissed when he didn't want to and he called me the little kid.

_**~Romano~**_

I banged my head against my door swearing at the top of my lungs. I can't believe I forgot my Fucking keys! My fucking house keys were in damn potato land! S-shut-up I know me and Feliciano really needed to hide a spare key around just in case…dammit! I went back to my car and sighed as I drove off again. Everything sucks. Life sucks. Bastards suck. FUCKING DRUNK ANGELS SUCK! Oh, DID I MENTION WHEN I GET MY HAND ON THAT FUCKING ANGEL HE WAS GOING TO DIE!

_**~England~**_

I glared at that bloody jerk that was Spain. He seemed confused. I was breathing heavily, what the hell was wrong with this fucking bloody country. So many feelings running inside my body and they were so bloody strong!

I growled as I took Spain by my shirt's collar, "Well?"

The Jack-arse rolled his eyes. "Sorry, but America kissed me and I kissed him back because you do! Damn, it wasn't like I really kissed him anyway, you did…damn…and people call me dumb."

I stared at the arse in shock. I'm going to kill this bloody wanker. Although, I do feel bad for Romano. Damn, I wonder where he ran off too. Probably back home….but….we need to switch our bodies back…now what was that angel's policy again…I bit my—the bloody wanker's lip thinking.

"…..hey….?" I turned back to my body.

"What?" I asked not liking that kicked puppy look on his face. I didn't even know my face could make such a face.

"My Lovi saw me kissing America, si?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes…and don't go speaking Spanish…no matter how hard you try you're Spanish accent is gone…"

I groaned seeing my body pout like a child, but was surprise when I saw tears fall from my body's eyes. "I fucked up big time, huh?" the Wanker asked softly.

"Yes, we both…" I paused for a moment before smirking. "We both fucked up…"

I watched as the wanker backed away from me a little. "Ewwwww…you made my body look like a rapist~! Quit it, Quit looking at me like that~!" The wanker yelled. "I only want to be raped by Lovi~! Not an English bastard~!"

I frowned again.

"WAAAHHHH~! MY FACE LOOKS OLD NOW! QUIT IT, QUIT IT, QUIT IT~!"

I felt my eye twitch….or the wanker's eye…whatever… "Listen…" I commanded and happily the dog listened for once in his life and grew quiet again. "That angel only undoes wishes _if _the wisher learn a lesson…I have an idea, but both my brat and yours will seriously get hurt."

My body's face grew dark. "Then fuck your idea…I'm not hurting little Lovi~, let alone work with an old man like you~!"

I felt my blood pressure rise dangerously high. "YOU LISTEN YOU BLOODY WANKER, YOU ARE OLDER THAN ME! WELL NOT RIGHT NOW, BUT….BLOODY HELL!"

My body wrinkled it's nose. "Ewww….Britain English doesn't sound good with a Spanish accent…Blah!"

I sighed as I thought of the best way to explain to that wanker to get back to normal we had to make Romano and America learn a lesson. "…..the plan will be very easy…okay?"

"No~!" The wanker said pouting again.

"The faster you do my plan…the faster you'll be in your own body and kissing Romano." I smirked when the Wanker turn red. Point one for the bloody British Empire.

_**~Spain~**_

I pouted. This wasn't fair. Not fair, not fair. I listened to the Jerk's plan, but glared him when the words, I have to kiss him came up. What? What~? No~! Fuck no~! No kissy the icky English man!

"Well, just think of it as kissing yourself." The Jerk said when I brought up my issue with this plan of his.

I wanted to start crying. "Can't you kiss me? I don't wanna kiss the icky Jerk!"

"Bloody hell, listen! America doesn't know we switch bodies, Romano does…it only makes sense to make you kiss me!"

I whined. I was going to hurt Lovi~ really badly aren't I? I bit my lip, but slowly nodded. Dammit…Please don't hate me Lovi~….please don't hate me…I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry…


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I own nothing~!

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Romano~<strong>_

I quietly walked into mine and Feliciano's hotel room. And no, Feliciano did not sleep in this room. He slept with the potato freak. Fucking bastard…. I went into my clothes drawer and growled when instead of my keys…I found a note. I hate my potato eating brother SO MUCH!

I grabbed the note and read it trying really hard not to rip it to small insignificant pieces.

_Dear Fratello,_

_Ve~ I knew you would try to run away Fratello. So I took your house keys as well with me~! Ve~ please don't be mad, but Older Brother Spain is here, you could hang out with him, si~! Oh, and also I love you~!_

_Love, _

_Feli~!_

I started to shake. Do not…go on…a killer spree….do not…go….AGH! FUCK IT! FELICIANO IS DEAD! I slammed the door shut behind me not caring glass broke from my 'slamming doors' and shit. I fucking hate me life! SO MUCH!

_**~America~**_

I glanced at my door when the sound of glass breaking entered my room…..Well….yeah….I'm guessing someone's angry…just guess it's Italy's older brother… I got up from my bed to check and I was right…

Now the ultimate question…..to be or not to be a hero….

I shrugged and lied back on my bed. I'm still a hero….just not to PMSing little boys….nope…being a hero does not go that far…

_**~England~**_

I growled as Spain hid under MY covers….or his now…but….why does every bloody person I talk to go to bed…on MY bed! I looked up as I heard glass shatter from outside. Well….I'm guessing Romano is still in Germany….Jeez, I really hope he can wait to kill the wanker when he's back in his own body….

I glanced at the clock. 6:00 pm….still early….but the faster I go to sleep, the faster I can get the bloody hell out of this boody.

…

I turned to the wanker again…asleep…in my bed….my only bed….I forced a smile on my face and glared the wanker. No…Bloody no…I am not…repeat NOT sleeping in the wanker's bed in his room….no!

But….I know what happens when you wake that Wanker up…no…I am smart enough to not wake him up…but…but…Bloody hell!

I forced myself to leave MY bloody room and into…the…the messy Jack-Arse room. …no it wasn't that dirty…but…it reeked of Tomatoes and Churros. I reeked of Tomatoes and Churros. Can anyone feel the bloody pain I'm in right now.

I glared at the pillows on the Wanker's bed. Tomatoes…go figure….His cover…the Spanish flag…His only pajamas….had dancing tomatoes on them.

I glared at the pajamas like they would jump and attack me. No, hell no…I'm not wearing those. Nope…I looked for anything else…but let's just say the Wanker had a fetish for dancing fruits. Bloody hell. Just a few more bloody hours and I will happily be in my own body…for the love of all that is good in this world…at least let me survive the night…just the night…Bloody hell, I'm going to die reeking of bloody tomatoes and a Spanish accent aren't I?

_**~Romano~**_

I had went everywhere in this Fucking city…and you know what…no fucking potato eating brother…or potato bastard…

I glared the potato bastard's room door…it was closed…If you are wondering how I got into the Bastard's house let's just say he should learn to close his fucking door. Okay? Okay…I took a deep breath and slammed open the bastard's room door. My mouth dropped to the floor when My **brother **turned to me…he was **under….fucking under! **The potato freak…naked…wonderful right…NO!

I slammed my head into the wall continuously… out…OUT! OUT DAMMIT! GET THE FUCK OUT!

"Ve~ Fratello~?"

Oh, god…I glanced at the Fucker walking over to me. I shook violently….don't come closer…don't you fucking come closer! I grabbed my brother's neck and started to chock him…S-SHUT-UP! NO PAIN WILL EVER COMPARE TO THIS! THIS FUCKING SCENE!

"GOD DAMMIT FELICIANO WITH THE POTATO BASTARD REALLY! YOU FUCKING TAKE MY KEYS KNOWING I WOULD FOLLOW YOU AND I FIND YOU…NOT KISSING…NOT HUGGING…BUT FUCKING THE FUCKING POTATO BASTARD! GIVE ME MY KEYS! GIVE ME MY KEYS! GIVE ME MY FUCKING KEYS! I'M GOING HOME DAMMIT!" I screamed choking my brother like no tomorrow.

My little brother was screaming telling me to stop…but no…dammit…you scarred me fucking little fucking brother! I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!

Too bad I fucking can't! I stopped choking my brother when fucking potato bastard pulled me away. GOD DAMMIT!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I own no hetalia

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Romano~<strong>_

I glared at my brother. He fucking tied me up to the bed, dammit! The…bed…him and potato bastard….was…OH, GOD! NO, NO, NO!

"Ve~ I'm sleeply…good night Fratello…I'll see you in the morning." I watched in shock as Feliciano just…left me….HE FUCKING LEFT ME TIED TO A BED! UGH! WHAT IS HIS PROBLEM!

_**~England~**_

I kept tossing and turning and well…I couldn't bloody fall asleep. I turned to my side…mmmm…maybe there was something in this room I could use for blackmail later. Knowing that wanker will have some trouble with the plan I made up. I slowly got up and went through the wanker's drawers. Looks pretty normal…wait…

I felt my eye twitch when I saw a picture of Romano as a child. Normally that would be okay…if he wasn't taking a bath… I was in shock and threw the picture far away from me. Gross…I wonder if Romano knows about that…probably not….

I went back to digging…Keys…I inspected them some more…probably Romano's…Oh, bloody hell. I bit the wanker's thumb. Why did he have Romano's keys? Bloody hell, now I feel really bad for Romano. What the hell else does he have in here?

I emptied the drawer and found clothes (of course), a pressed flower, ….A pressed tomato…, ummm…a ribbon, a long sock (only one though), and a necklace.

I expected the necklace some more…it looked familiar…forget it...just my imagination…..why…did he have all this? I feel a little sick…maybe I should sent Romano some 'I feel bad' for you cards from now on. How he hasn't killed the Spaniard is still a mystery to me. Ugh….bloody hell I need some sleep. One last time chap…you cannot give up to the Spaniard's room….If Romano still has…at least some sense left…you shall survive…AGH! Forget it…I'm going to make a spot of tea.

_**~America~**_

I woke-up and looked at my clock…7:05 am….

Iggy….didn't come to wake me up? I got out of bed; it wasn't fun wanting to stay asleep if Iggy was yelling at me to get up. Why didn't he wake me up? I laughed softly….he couldn't be mad about yesterday right? I was just kidding….I was….just kidding…d-dammit…

I quickly changed and ran out of my room. I bit my lip…Iggy should be in his room, right? I quickly ran off into the direction of his room.

_**~Spain~**_

I yawned as I got up from…mine? Jerk's bed? I don't know, Someone's bed. Doesn't matter. I changed into the icky green suit that was the jerk's and walked into the living room/kitchen. I'm hungry…tomato? I opened the refrigerator...

Nothing….

Tomato? I opened the cabinets….

Still nothing….

I frowned. I felt tears come to my eyes. T-tomato….

"Are you really crying? Bloody hell…"  
>I turned to see me? England? Anyone know? Ummm…I opened my mouth to complain about the lack of tomatoes, but was shock when the Jerk dropped a bag of tomatoes on the table. I tilted my head confused. For…me?<p>

"I don't like you…don't get the wrong idea…I just want my body to have food in it, okay? If you were in your normal body I'd let you starve…don't you dare the wrong idea!" Jerk said blushing…he looked like a tomato….just like… I felt my mood damper a little…just like Lovi~.

"I miss Lovi~!" I whined softly as I ate a tomato.

"Well, even if he ran away he couldn't have gotten far…" I blushed as Jerk-face took out the keys I stole…no, borrowed from Lovi~…it wasn't my fault…he would have ran away if I didn't take the keys away and….I should apologize to Feli! Later…nothing that bad could have happened right? Right… TOMATO!

_**~Romano~**_

I've been up all night….still tied to the bed…Feliciano, left for the meeting….forgetting me….who's **still **fucking tied to the bed….as you can fucking see…I'm pissed…but sadly or for you fucking people happily I can't kill anyone tied to a bed. …bastard Spain is still kissing Hamburger bastard…Pfffft….not that I care…d-dammit…why did I always have to make a fucking wish…

The last lesson I learned….and now I need to learn another….what lesson is to be fucking learn from this…Can't anyone tell me, C-CHIGI!

_**~America~**_

"HEY IGGY~!" I called into the small apartment. Where could he be…Mmmm?

_**~England~**_

I cringed when I heard the brat call for me. I turned to the Wanker. "_You have to bloody kiss me…."_

I turned my head to the door as the brat's calls got closer. I glowered at the wanker as he shook his head, not wanting too.

Bloody hell….he's getting closer dammit… last blackmail card I have…bloody hell….I wanted to save this for later…. I smirked and whispered in the wanker's face. "I get it know….you're still upset…that I'm the number one kisser on France's bloody list…and you are nothing but second…like always…"

I smirked as it was the wanker's turn to glower. "Fuck the list I can kiss better than you anytime."

I glanced at the door one last time…5….4…3… "Prove it…wanker…" I whispered huskily. The wanker blushed and took my lips with his own….or the other way around…I don't know…we just kissed, okay? Okay…no more bloody questions.

"IGGY!" I heard the brat scream.

Bloody hell… the wanker pulled back and stayed very quiet as well as I did watching the brat. Yes, I felt bad….but…but it was for the best.

_**~America~**_

I stared in shock. Why….Iggy…why? W-with…Spain? W-why? I thought you…it was just a joke! I didn't mean it! Iggy! I couldn't speak. I didn't trust myself to speak… I just ran back out of the hotel room. In every hero's life we have to feel pain…but…I never imagined my pain would come from Iggy…Iggy….I was joking…I love you….more than anyone…please don't change and become like that villain…please don't…I like my Iggy…the one who yells at me and cooks for me (Badly), and calls me a brat…and wakes me up in the morning and even when he doesn't want to kiss me still does…I want that Iggy back…The loves me and…and not that villain!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I own no Hetalia

* * *

><p><em><strong>~England~<strong>_

I stared at the wanker running into the bathroom. Well…I rolled my eyes as I went into the bathroom. He was washing his mouth…with my toothbrush… "You know you're using my toothbrush, right?"

I smirked when the wanker stared in horror at the toothbrush. "AAAAHHHHH!" he threw my toothbrush and started to cry in Spanish….I had no idea what he was saying…English (NOT American) and Spanish did not mix well…really bloody didn't.

"Come on…up, up…meeting time…" I glowered when he kept crying. Bloody hell…. I sighed annoyed. "For a country of passion, you really suck at getting off with people."

"WWWHHHHAAAATTTT!" The wanker turned to me like I said something horrible. Bloody hell. Gormless git, doesn't understand English!

_**~Romano~**_

I hated life….so much… I tried to get untied and guess what? I got more tangled up. D-dammit! "HEY WEST? YOU LEAVE YE—" I looked up to see potato bastard number two staring at me. He looked around and apparently he didn't find what he was looking for and turned back to me. "….So….come here often?"

I glared the bastard and growled. "No…I don't…untie me bastard…"

"NOT AWESOME!" The potato bastard's brother then smiled. "Say the awesome magic word."

"What?"

"You know…you learn this when you're like five."

I glowered. "Please…." I hissed.

"No, no…I'm Prussian…Awesome right…say it in my native tongue…or German…Yes, let's just go with German…"

I stared at the bastard in shock. What he say? "FUCK….YOU!"

"Fine….stay tied up…."

I watched as the bastard walked to the door. I can handle waiting for Feliciano to return. But…he probably will hang out with potato freak all day…I need my fucking keys….and….and…C-CHIGI! "Wait, Dammit!"

The bastard turned around smiling like a moron. "Yes~!"

I bit my tongue…..fuck…. "How…do I say it…" I almost puked. I haven't even said a German word and my stomach is already pissed….damn I'm hungry.

"Bidde….or Bitte…or Bittsche…of finally Bis no guet…" The bastard said smugly. Must….kill….bastard! Damn…still tied to bed….

I bit my lip…never…oh god…never speak about this again… "Bidde…." I mumbled.

"Can't hear you…"

I bit my lip…Kill me now… "BIDDE! NOW UNTIE ME—OH HELL NO!"

I stared at my brother. He was smiling and dammit! I spoke fucking German…a nice word in German…I'm going to fucking hell now aren't I?

_**~Spain~**_

I was mad. Jerk-face made me sit next to him and France was laughing at me….well, England…but still…it's not like I had a choice. And we still have to kiss again~! Why~! I don't wanna kiss Mr. Jerk-face AGAIN! I don't wanna…and where's Lovi~….I asked Feli~, but he just ran away from me…I hate this body…so scary~, so ugly~, so…not Spanish~!

Lovi~! Please hurry up…so I don't spend another minute with Jerk-face and the laughing and America being scary depressed. I wanna be normal again. Spanish not English~! Please, hurry Lovi~!

_**~Romano~**_

"Ve~ I came because I remember I tied you up to the bed and I…you spoke German~! VVEEEE~! And you said please~! Ve~ Fratello, does this mean you like Germany now?"

I groaned. Feliciano will never shut-up now. I'm going to kill both that Drunk Tea- Bastard and Tomato Bastard. It's both their fault I tainted my mouth and my hole being. I'm going to kill them. Nice and slowly…fucking fuck, fuck!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I own nothing

* * *

><p><em><strong>~America~<strong>_

I stayed quiet as the meeting took place. Iggy…kissed…him…he kissed Spain! What did I do that was so wrong? Iggy…I loved they way you were before…I'm sorry I joked about wanting you to change…I want you back to normal! Please!

_**~Britannia Angel~**_

I smiled softly as I took America off my list to learn a lesson. But of course…he would be easy to learn a lesson…Our little Lovino would be the person who hates learning lessons. I stuck out my tongue. More fun for me then!

_**~Lovino~**_

I glared at both bastards. "I would leave before I kill you both!" I growled.

"NOT AWESOME!" The Potato Bastard #2 said leaving to his little cave in the basement. I turned to Feliciano, who was looking anywhere but at me.

"My keys…now!"

"Ve? Keys? Fratello? I don't have your keys…" I felt my eyes twitch…I…fucking went through all that…and he doesn't have my keys…I forced a smile on my face; making Feliciano scream in the process. "VVEEE? FRATELLO! FRATELLO! DON'T HURT ME! VEEEE!"

I calmed down a little at Feliciano's annoying crying. Dammit…too early for this shit…

I glared at Feliciano. "Who has my keys then?" I asked and an image of the Tomato bastard came into my mind. Of fucking course!

I shook my head and stomped back into my car. That's how they wanted to play, huh? Well, fucking South Italy doesn't play that way…Hell no!

_**~England~**_

I grimaced at the Spanish twit…always smiling, he was going to make me soft isn't he! Talking to frog face as well…completely moronic…completely…

"FUCKEN BASTARD!"

I turned to see Romano screaming and as red as an apple. Oh, no, no, no…Damn Spain. "Romano!" I warned strictly. He must remember that is still my body even if the stupid man is in that body.

"I WANT MY FUCKEN KEYS, DAMMIT! I'M GOING HOME!" Romano screamed…at me?

"EXCUSE ME! I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU! YOU DO NOT HAVE A RIGHT TO SCREAM AT ME!" I yelled back.

"I THINK I FUCKING DO TEA-SUCKING BASTARD! I WANT MY KEYS AND THIS TOMATO STOLE THEM!" Romano pointed to my body. "DO NOT GET INTO MY FUCKING FIGHTS WITH HIM IT DOES NOT FUCKING CONCERN YOU DAMMIT!"

"WHEN THAT BASTARD'S IN MY BODY IT DOES CONCERN ME!"

Everything grew quiet for a long time. Romano was crying and his face the reddest I've ever seen it. Hopefully he learned his lesson.

"Hon, hon, hon…so, L'Angleterre and Toni switch bodies…hon, hon, hon…" Frog face laughed.

I glanced at my brat to see he was in a state of shock. Damn…

_**~America~**_

I….Iggy and Spain….really switched places….but….how? I….don't….get it…Iggy and Spain….switched…places….Impossible! Magic doesn't exist!

_**~Romano~**_

I'm fucking pissed. No one's going to fucking give **me, my keys! **Bastards! I hate this! I fucking hate this! I growled at the tea sucking bastard. "FINE THEN BASTARD! I WISH I WAS SOMEWHERE FAR, FAR AWAY AND COMPLETELY ALONE! AWAY FROM ALL YOU JACK ASSES!"

I said not giving a fuck if I was breaking my goal, yet again. I rather fuck up and be alone than with these two bastards!

_**~Britannia Angel~**_

I couldn't help, but smile. That boy never learns does he? I 'poof'ed in front of the nations. "I'm back~!" I announced to my favorite wisher; Lovino Vargas. I winked at my buddy Feliciano as he walked into the room. He gave a small sigh of relief, but he didn't know what his brother wished for. "And….I…"

_**~Spain~**_

No! I had to stop that angel jerk! He was NOT going to grant Lovi~ wish! "DON'T!" I screamed. I ran to tackle the angel jerk.

_**~Britannia Angel~**_

"Grant your wish!" I said quickly noticing Spain was going to do what I thought he would. I smiled and 'poof'ed just as Lovino 'poof'ed away as well. Let round 2 ½ begin!


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I own nothing~!

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Spain~<strong>_

I fell to the ground with a 'omf~'. I pouted. WAAAHHH~~~ LOVI~~~! WHY DID YOU LEAVE AGAIN~~~!

"Bloody hell! Quit making me look like child! I am the bloody United Kingdom and you—you…are soiling my good name!" Mr. Jerk yelled at me. I started to cry. My Spanish-ness-ness does not look good with English-ness…ness… I WANT LOVI~~! HE WOULD HIT MY FOR BEING SOOO~~~ 'ANNOYING' AS HE CALLS IT~~~~! LOVI~~~~! WHERE'D YOU GO THIS TIME~~~!

_**~England~**_

I grimaced at the bloody wanker….I will never be able to rid myself of this memory, will I? I glanced at the Brat and sighed. How are we suppose to make Romano learn a lesson if he disappeared? Bloody hell….we are 'screwed' as how the brat would say it.

_**~Romano~**_

I opened my eyes and noticed my wish was granted….again….fuck….I really hate that bastard…making me break my goal not once, but twice! Damn…

I looked in front of me at a creepy looking castle. My gut told me to run away, but from everywhere I saw an even fucking spookier looking forest. I growled as I walked into the castle. Fuck it… a warm fucking creepy looking castle versus a freezing cold forest…I don't want to fucking freeze to death…that's not a fucking classy way to go.

The Castle wasn't that fucking creeping on the inside…actually it was…kind of nice…Red carpet, stain glass windows, iron armor and swords on the wall….it reminded me of when I was a child living with that Tomato bastard…you know, before he became fucking poor…I shrugged that thought off…I hated remembering the days when that bastard was sick all the time….N-not that I was scared he was going to die….hell no….I just didn't want to catch whatever he had…..

….

…S-SHUT-UP!

_**~Feliciano~**_

Ve~? I turned to Mr. England; who was in older Spain's body… "Ve~? What did Fratello wish for?" I asked softly.

Mr. England grunted before turning to me. Ve~ Older brother Spain's body didn't look good frowning…Ve~ not good looking at all Ve~. "To somewhere far away, where the bloody olf could be completely alone."

I frowned a little. Icky…Ve~ Spanish accent plus English words are icky….Blah! I nodded my head before yawning. I saw Germany rub his temples upset. Ve~ but it was siesta time…I yawned again and went on Germany's lap and fell asleep. Ve~ I'll talk to Mr. Angel later~…

_**~England~**_

I was quite shocked when I yawned after Italy. What the bloody hell? Why am I….sooo sleepy? I yawned again. D-dammit….I hate the Spanish country so much. I sat down in my assigned chair and slowly fought sleep, but failing.

_**~Spain~**_

I pouted when I saw both Feli~ and that jerk go asleep…I felt like crying really…I wasn't sleepy at ALL! What next~? Me using magic~! I stopped myself at that thought. Magic? I could…

**So you did switch bodies?**

My thought process stopped as I turned to see a…a….¡Dios mío! No es una locura! It's….I… "A FAIRY!" I screamed. ¡Dios mío! I must be just as crazy as that Jerk! WWWAAAAAHHHHH~! I'm crazy~! LOVI~~~!

**Did I say something wrong?**

I started to cry. I want to be normal~! Not crazy like that Jerk!

**Please calm down! I am sorry! Sorry! I just wanted to help! Okay? Quit crying, please! You are embarrassing not only yourself, but Lovino and my best friend. Please~ you are not crazy! Okay? Okay? **

_**~England~**_

I frowned and felt like crying. I can't see them anymore…I can't see or hear my friends anymore…I looked away and let the Wanker make a fool of me and himself….I….I really didn't feel like fighting with him anymore…there was no point….but….

I clenched my hands into fists; holding back bloody tears. Stiff up a lip. No pain, No gain…..bloody hell…I already miss them! I finally lost and fell asleep instead of fighting it more.

¡Dios mío!=My god!

No es una locura!=He isn't crazy!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:I own nothing~!

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Romano~<strong>_

I looked around and suddenly felt cold. I saw a little boy sleeping on the couch…GOD DAMMIT! No wonder this place looked so fucking familiar… I watched as the small child opened his eyes and looked at me dozily… "You…aren't the Tomato Bastard…"

I gulped. "Well, duh?" I said backing away a little.

"Damn…you're…that curl…are you….me?" The child asked sitting up.

I turned away. Dammit….dammit…DAMMIT! I watched as a fucking turtle walked up to me. "You took a long time coming back, huh?" The Turtle said smugly as he went over to a door and slowly opened it. I looked away from the bull staring at me with sad eyes.

"Did something happen?" The bull asked softly.

"N-NOTHING DAMIIT!" I screamed turning red. I watched as my younger self rolled his eyes and went back to bed on the couch.

"Sure nothing's wrong…we understand perfectly…" The fucking turtle said as he left the room. I dared glace at the bull and sighed. I'm in trouble now…

_**~Spain~**_

I stared at the….ummmm…..fairy in front of me…

_**Are you done crying now? Please say you are…even if you are not my friend, I still cannot stand his tears.**_

I tilted my head. The Jerk cries?

_**P-PLEASE REFRAIN FROM B-BEING MEAN TOWARD MY FRIENDS!**_

Oh? Sorry. The fairy sighed.

_**I-it's okay…sorry for raising my voice…well, is it alright if I help you?**_

Okay…ummm…how can England…uhhhh….

_**See me?**_

Yeah…that? I glanced around to see everyone leaving the room. I sighed…I'm so confused.

_**Well, lots of people can see me all you have to do is truly believe~!**_

I smiled; the fairy was kind of cute. Then how can I see you?

_**You are in my friend's body and my friend believes in us most of all…**_

I nodded…so how are you going to help? I watched as the fairy sat down next to England.

_**I'll go and speak to Mr. South Italy for you…since he wished to be alone from all of you…he does not know me…so I may go and speak with him.**_

Ah! I see! Thank-you very much. The fairy giggled and kissed my cheek.

_**You are very welcome~! Okay give me a few days and I'll come back as soon as I can, okay?**_

I nodded as the fairy disappeared as soon as it came. I sat down to the only two people in the room left; England and America. I went and whispered into England's ear much to America's dislike. "I guess you aren't as crazy as I thought…sorry…"

_**~America~**_

I pouted. Why was stupid Spain whispering in Iggy's ear….or why was Iggy whispering into stupid Spain's ear…I…uhhh…Ummmm… who am I dating? I glanced between the two…it was a tough call…forget it…my Hero-ness is not needed at the moment…I'm going to get Mc Donald's.

_**~Romano~**_

I turned away from the bull…fuck…why am I _here_? Couldn't I have gone anywhere, but _here_? Damn drunken bastard…I'll kill you…slowly and painfully…

Damn…to those who can't get it…you are fucking stupid alright….but…fucking hell…sometimes…when the tomato bastard left me alone….for a long as time…I…made a…fucking happy place….S-SHUT-UP IT IS A FUCKING MANLY HAPPY PLACE, DAMMIT!

I huffed as I sat down next to the window staring at the sky. The cloud's looked like fucking tomatoes…but….for once that didn't make me happy…I know I must be sick fucking tomatoes are the shit and yet…I…dammit! Forget it! Just forget it dammit…

I yawned…Damn…well, it's siesta time….might as well go to sleep. Not like there was anything else to do here.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:Nothing mine

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Romano~<strong>_

When I opened my eyes from my siesta….fucking…the first thing I saw way myself glaring at me…I groaned not freaked out. "What?"

My younger self….okay his fucking name is now Chibifuck…yes, Chibifuck…Shut-up! Well, Chibifuck pouted. "You're still here?

I groaned. "Yeah, and?" I asked pissed.

"…..He left again, bastard?" Chibifuck whispered.

I turned to the window and glared outside. "No, I left him…He's a fucking moron."

"Well of fucking course he is!" Chibifuck agreed with me.

"Both of you have such a foul language…" Stupid turtle said as he brought dinner out for us.

"S-SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Me and Chibifuck yelled at the damn turtle.

We both sighed annoyed as the damn turtle smugly left. To those who want to know his name is Senor Turtle….fucking Tomato bastard sucks at names.

Chibifuck turned to me. "Does Tomato Bastard still like Feliciano better?"

What? I turned to the small me. Where the fuck did that question come from?

_**~Spain~**_

As much as I wanted to leave like everyone else; for some reason I was waiting for England to wake up. I don't even know why I don't call him jerk like before….wait really pretty fairy…thing…asked me not too…why am I so nice to girls?

I smiled happily. Because I love Romano, duh~!

_**~America~**_

I ate my food happily. I know I should be worrying over Spain alone with Iggy, but eh? Iggy didn't kiss Spain, Spain kissed Iggy…Yes that matters. That means Iggy still loves me, but I still want things to go back to normal…I don't wanna date Iggy in Spain's body…or the other way around…okay….ummmm…Back to eating!

_**~Feliciano~**_

I opened my eyes to see I was in bed. Ve~ bed~! Oh, wait-!

I got out of bed and made sure Luddy~ was far away. Ve~ Cooking dinner. Ve~ I hope it's PASTA~~~! Oh right-! I have to stay focused. Ve~ focused, focused! I closed and locked my bedroom door. Ve~ I wish for the Britannia Angel to come and speak with me please~!

I smiled as a burst of light came into my room and the Britannia Angel was smiling at me. "Hey Feli~!"

"Ve~ Hello~!" I chirped happily.

"What can I do for you?" The Britannia Angel asked as he sat down Indian style on the floor.

"Ve~" I sat down as well. "Where did you take my fratello?" I asked confused.

"Oh? Into his mind…" The Britannia Angel shrugged. "There was nowhere else I could take him really…he's getting smarter with these wishes."

"Ve~" I sighed softly. "Is there any way I could help him learn his lesson?" I asked softly.

"Mmmmmm?" The Britannia Angel thought for a moment before nodding in content. Ve~? He was very weird, but that was okay~! "You could make a wish, but…since we're buddies and all that wouldn't be the best solution…so~" The Britannia smiled at me and whispered, "I'll just make a wish of my own~!"

"Ve~?" I questioned. I watched as Britannia Angel said his chant and light encircle me. Ve~ Bright~!

"VVEEE~!" I yelled as I fell to the ground of a dusty room. Icky~ dust~! I looked around confused. Where was I?

_**EEEPPP~!**_

I watched as a small light fell into the box. Ve~? I looked into the box to see a pretty fairy coughing from the dust. "Ve~ Hello Pretty Fairy~!"

The Fairy looked up at me when she finished coughing.

_**Hello? Who are you?**_

"Ve~ Feliciano~! I came to help my Fratello Lovino~!" I said happily.

The Fairy smiled up at me as she flew next to me.

_**Yay~! I have help~! Thank-you very much for coming~!**_

I laughed. "Ve~ Don't mention it…I always help Fratello~! That's what fratellos do~!"

The Fairy nodded in understanding. Ve~ so cute~!

_**~Romano~**_

I was about to answer Chibifuck's question when a loud 'bang' fill the room. What the…

I got up with Chibifuck and we went into the attic, but when I opened the door I started to shake. Oh, come on! Fucking Hell! Drunk Bastard, You can't even do one wish right can you?

I glared as Feliciano looked up to me smiling happily. "Ve~ Fratello~!"

I glanced at Chibifuck and damn…he looked worse than me….fucking white as a ghost…I hate my life! C-Chigi!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:I own nothing, if I did this would not be FANfiction and that strangely may make me a little sad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Romano~<strong>_

I glanced between Chibifuck and Feliciano. Fuck…this is going to suck!

"So…this is my moron of a brother when he's older?" Chibifuck asked.

"Ve~, Yeah I am your fratello~!" Feliciano said happily.

"Then _get the fuck out_!" Chibifuck hissed.

I just turned away looking at a random corner. Still fucking made out of concrete. No style what's so ever. Last time I let Tomato Bastard built a house.

**~Feliciano~**

Ve~ What I do? I pouted. "Ve~ Why? I wanna help~!" I whined.

"Get out! GET OUT!" Chibi Fratello yelled at me. I felt like crying. Ve~. I turned to Fratello, but he was more interested in a wall.

"Ve~ Why do you not like me?" I asked softly.

Chibi Fratello turned red with anger. "WHY SHOULD I? EVERYONE ELSE ALREADY LIKES YOU MORE THAN ME!"

Slowly my eyes opened. Ve~? But…older brother Spain loves Fratello? Doesn't he? I stared at both Fratello and it hit me. Ve~? Fratello doesn't think older Spain loves him~? I pouted. That couldn't be it….Ve~ could it?

**~England~**

Everything would be bloody great if I could have opened my eyes and NOT see that wanker. I yawned against my will as I glared the wanker. He started to smile. "Good you're up~!" He said in a bloody happy tone.

"Yeah and?" I questioned pissed.

"Well…I kind of…owe you…a…a…you know what I'm just sorry, okay?"

My eyes widened at that. No one has ever said sorry to me before; unless it was of course a joke. "Why?" I asked weird out to say the least.

The wanker blushed. "Well…I've really mean to you…and well, I guess I don't know everything about you…so you may or may not be a total jackass..and…I…shouldn't have to quick to judge you, okay?"

I smirked. "Fine…apology accepted…I suppose I am sorry for the crap I gave you Spanish Armada and locking you up for a few years and all or past misfortunes."

The Wanker smiled. "So we're friends?"

I thought about it for a moment. "As close I will get to a person who hangs out with the frog…yes, we are somewhat friend now."

"Yay~!" The wanker screamed happily.

"But you're still a wanker." I said softly.

"That's fine~. Lovi~ has lots of names for me anyways~!"

I made a slow, unsure smile. Guess Romano is a little lucky and I should…be easy going with the brat at times.

**~Spain~**

Yay~ no more fighting~! And I could be more serious when Lovi~'s around. He at least deserves that much, right? Right!

**~Britannia Angel~**

I sighed upset. Feliciano is dealing with our little Lovi~…so, I can't believe I'm doing this, but…a greater lesson is going to be learned, blah, blah…whatever…I undo the first wish for a lesson greater has been learn and blah, blah, blahiddy, blah, blah. If you ever read a fairytale you probably know the drill…and…whatever.

I watched my magic wand and took a Rum bottle and chugged it…because I would hate myself forever if I was sober and let a wish go off easily like that. That would be a stupid lesson on my part. Whatever…Lovi~ will still learn a lesson anyway and Feli~ is my friend and stuff….and I kind of still owe him and…yeah…whatever…I undo the wish. Have a party why don't you.

'Cause I'm not…

**~America~**

I hummed my national anthem to myself as I walked back into the conference room. I glanced between the two sleeping nations. Well….ummmm…I'm kind of thirsty now…and I seriously need coffee. If anything it was that dumb Angel…who kind of looked like Iggy…I should ask him about that later…wait, what was I doing…

Right, coffee… I glanced one last time at my boyfriend and Spain on the ground….A strong one too.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:If already don't know I own nothing, for this is an Awesome FANfiction~!

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Feliciano~<strong>_

Ve~? I tilted my head really listening to chibifratello's screaming. I turned my head a little watching the fairy turn red. Ve~? The fairy flew up to chibifratello and started to speak, but it looked like fratello and chibifratello couldn't understand her. Ve~ fratello doesn't believe in fairies, awww~! I pouted a little. Ve~ what to do? I glanced next to me to see fratello confused staring at the fairy. I wonder what would happen if I was mean for a little while. Ve~ maybe fratello and chibifratello would listen to me then…

I smirked and glared fratello. Fratello turned to me and backed away. Ve~ was I really that scary~?

_**~Romano~**_

I was kind of weirded out by the fairy, but fuck…why the hell is Feliciano fucking glaring at me? I looked all around…fuck! I backed away a little. What the hell did I do that fucking broke my idiot of a brother? I glanced chibifuck…was it because he was a jack ass? No, Feliciano knows how much I hated him back then…but…

Hell, Feliciano never glares like that, fucking hell! I'm gonna die now, huh?

_**~Feliciano~**_

Ve~ Fratello's scared~! I tilted my head cutely, and I guess it scared him more because he backed away father. Chibifratello and the pretty fairy turned to me as well and I guess I was scary because they both hid behind fratello. Ve~ France-nii-san was right…Fratello is cute when he's scared. I walked towards fratello; like how Belarus would walk towards Russia. Ve~ I'm a good learner, because fratello got even more scared.

"_Ve~ Fratello~_" I called not hiding my upset tone. Ve~ how could he think older brother Spain doesn't love him like I love Luddy~? Ve~ for some reason that pisses me off. Really, really pisses me off.

_**~Romano~**_

I was so NOT fucking scared of my stupid little brother…no, no…AH! CRAP HE'S COMING CLOSER! CHIGI! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I HAVE YET TO GET LAID!

…not saying I'm a virgin…no…I-I'm Italian…no way I could be a fucking virgin…I'm not waiting for the perfect person….I've been laid many times…yeah….SHUT-UP!

_**~England~**_

Bloody hell…I rubbed my forehead…again, I felt like I had a bloody hang-over and…and…

I watched the Spanish body that was Antonio raise from the ground; looking clearly in pain. Slowly I put my hand though my hair. I smirked, no fucking curls…I looked at my hand pale white…Bloody hell YES! I am back to being me!

But…I have a feeling Romano did not learn a lesson yet…which means…he's still bloody missing…

_**~Spain~**_

Ouchy~! I whined in Spanish because I must have hit my head. But slowly my whining stopped. Huh? I said something else in Spanish and smile happily. "Yo tengo mi acento español de vuelta! Yay ~ yo soy yo! No es un repulsivo Inglés!" I turned to England and rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry…no offence?"

England shrugged, "None taken, I am also quite pleased I am not you either…you reak of tomatoes and pedophile…"

I tilted my head confused, "Pedophile is a smell? I thought it was when Lovi~ was Little and I took care of him."

England smirked. "Proved my point, wanker."

Huh? I'm confused~! I pouted. No fair~! No one explains anything anymore!

_**~England~**_

I felt my eye twitch. He really is a bloody moron, huh?

_**~America~**_

I took a sip of my strong coffee and searched the internet for "Drunken Angels lairs". You know it was really hard to find the answer. I wonder why…Google was supposed to know EVERYTHING! I sighed and clicked another link. Hmmmm? I tilted my head before smiling. Found him~!

* * *

><p>Yo tengo mi acento español de vuelta! Yay ~ yo soy yo! No es un repulsivo Inglés!= I have my Spanish accent back! Yay~ I'm me! Not an icky english!<p> 


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:I own nothing

A/N:I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated in so long. It probably won't happen again, but still I'm so sorry! DX

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Romano~<strong>_

I gulped when Feliciano grabbed me by my collar. "L-Let go dammit!"

Feliciano gave another creepy smile, "_But Fratello…Ve~ we need to have a little chat…Don't worry, Ve~ I'll be quick and painless~! Like a band-aid~!_"

Ah fuck! I'm going to die aren't I? ! C-CHIGI!

_**~America~**_

I grabbed my computer and walked to where Iggy and Stupid Spain were. I sat down next to the two.

"What, brat?" I smiled happily. Hell yes! Iggy's back to normal.

"LOOK, LOOK! I'M LIKE THE GREATEST HERO EVER RIGHT! ?" I yelled in triumph.

Iggy looked at the computer screen. "Mmmm? I guess for now…we'll say you are."

Iggy took the computer from my hands and showed it to Stupid Spain. I pouted. Why show it to stupid Spain. No fair!

Iggy smiled softly at Stupid Spain. D-dammit!

_**~England~**_

I took the computer from the wanker and with him watching my every move looked at the Angel over. He had a facebook account and his name was 'Britannia Angel'…not very bloody unique, but that doesn't really matter. My face became confused when I looked at his two top friends… 'North Italy and Prussia'? What in the bloody hell is this?

My face became even more confused as he updated his status.

'Granted Feli's~ wish! Now time to watch the hell unfold on my favorite wisher Lovino!'

I felt a dark aura behind me. I slowly turned and grimaced at darkness in the wanker's eyes. Bloody hell!

_**~Spain~**_

I was up to my boiling point. Why was that angel messing with **my** Lovi~! Who gave him the right? "I wish for Lovi~ back right now!" I yelled at the computer. I growled when that stupid angel once again updated his status.

'Why does every idiotic Spaniard think I can just grant their wish? Don't they know a lesson has to be learned?'

'Prussia likes this'

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL PRUSSIA! ?" England screamed at the top of his lungs. I got up and was glad we were in Germany. I think I needed to visit my friend Gil~!

_**~England~**_

I had to face palm myself as the Wanker left. I'm sorry, but really? What in the bloody hell was wrong with this angel? He must be wishing to get killed.

_**~Romano~**_

I was screaming (manly!) and fucking kicking (Also manly!) Feliciano as he fucking CARRIED ME! YES, FUCKING CARRIED ME! Down the stairs and I saw both Turtle Bastard and the Bull staring at me.

I pouted. "I'm going out, dammit." I said in a cold tone.

The Turtle bastard rolled his eyes, "Whatever, we won't stop your brother complex..have fun…"

I was about to scream at the fucking turtle, but Feliciano walked outside and slammed the door shut. B-BASTARD!

_**~Chibi Romano~**_

I ran down the stairs and looked around for my stupid older self. I turned to turtle bastard and my bull friend. "They went outside." The Bull said. I nodded and went outside too, but before I left I could hear turtle bastard saying something like 'damn, what is with kids these days?'

I turned red and ran back inside to scream at the turtle bastard. Don't fucking talk behind my back!

From the corner of my eyes I saw the blue fairy laying on my bull friend's head sighing in defeat. Whatever…My older self can take care of himself, C-Chigi!

_**~Spain~**_

I walked into Germany's basement without knocking and went behind Prussia; I was very, very mad. "Oh, Gil~!" I said my voice trying to sound happy, but failing. "We need to have a small chat about that Angel~ friend of yours~!"

Gil~ turned to me, but quickly turned back to his computer. "Sorry, The Awesome of all Awesomness is not here at the moment…If you want to leave an awesome message please wait for the awesome 'tweet'.

I watched as Gilbert made a tweeting sound. My anger dropped a little. Dios, I hated these things. "Hey, Gil~ it's me Spain! Apparently your Angel friend won't undo a wish for me and I'm really, Really worried about Lovi~! Call me when you get back, adios." I said and went back up the stairs. I wonder where Gil~ went off to.

_**~Prussia~**_

What the…That was AWESOME! I KNEW THAT WOULD WORK! HELL YES! I'M SO MOTHER FUCKING AWESOME FOR MY OWN AWESOME GOOD!


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

A/N:This was re-posted because **_InuJapan _**gave me constructive criticism (Thank-you so, so very much too!) and I wanted to redo Prussia's point of view. Hopefully it's a little better. XD I'm more of a Romano and England Pov person, so it's hard writing the Pov of someone (who isn't tunsdere) else. But that you once again and I hope it is better this time. =D okay I'm done enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Romano~<strong>_

I growled at Feliciano, but when he put me back onto the ground; I looked around and noticed we were in…what's-his-face's place…Right that damn Holy Roman Empire's place…I turned to Feliciano about to scream my fucking head off, but shut-up when I say his fucking sad eyes staring at me. I pouted…w-whatever…I'm not going to make the fucking crybaby start crying on me or go completely fucking psycho!

"Ve~ Fratello?" The moron called softly.

"W-what, dammit! ?" I said not looking the moron in the eyes.

"Ve~ What would you do if Spain just disappeared one day and you'll never _ever_ be able to see him ever again?" My head rose quickly to the moron and I stayed quiet. W-what kind of fucked up question was that? I-it wasn't like Tomato Bastard was dying right? C-chigi…I don't know what I would do!

Feliciano sat down next to me and stared at the ground; remising of the old days I guess. D-dammit I don't know for sure…but…fuck…I knew him enough to know he was remembering that Holy Roman bastard.

…what the fuck would I do without the Tomato Bastard…

_**~Spain~**_

I walked upstairs into the kitchen and to my surprise Germany was there. Wasn't he suppose to go to lunch with Feli~ today.

My mind went back to that dummy Angel's first status change…

_'Granted Feli's~ wish! Now time to watch the hell unfold on my favorite wisher Lovino!'_

Slowly I walked to Germany; when he saw me he frowned, "Bruder's downstairs, Spain." I tiled my head confused…but…his answering machine…Ah! Come on! I fell for that again!

I shook my head and smiled a little. "No, I was…ummm…just wondering why you were here…aren't you suppose to be with Feli~ having luch?"

Germany's frown grew. "Yes…but he just disappeared…"

I frowned…could Feli~ really be where my Lovi~ was now?

_**~England~**_

The brat and I walked into my room; which bloody smelled of tomatoes. Gross! I sighed and walked to my suitcase looking for my spell books. Where the bloody hell were they?

_**~America~**_

I frowned a little at the gross tomato smell in Iggy's room. I watched Iggy go through his suitcase and finally couldn't take it anymore. "IGGY! ? YOU LIKE THAT STUPID SPAIN MORE THAN MORE, DON'T YOU! ?"

Iggy turned to me. "Now, what makes you think that, brat?"

I pouted upset. "Well, you've been with me way more than me lately and you…you smiled at him!"

Iggy rolled his eyes and walked up to me. "Hush up brat. I was with you first and I don't cheat." Iggy kissed me and I calmed down a little. Right, Iggy loved me way more than that stupid Spain. "Now—" Iggy hit me over my head. Owww~! "Help me find my spell book. I'm going to need it."

I smiled and nodded. I was the HERO after all.

_**~Spain~**_

I walked back downstairs and before I could be tricked again pulled Gil~ by the collar. I pouted upset, but not as much as I was before. I think Prussia noticed this and made a big grin at me. "I can't help you get your unawesome brat back."

I felt anger boil within me again and I screamed in a desperate attempt to make Gil~ change his mind. "Please Gil~ isn't there something, **anything** I could do to bring Lovi~ back!"

Gil~ shook his head. "Nope…listen…Tonio…every wish means you loss something awesome unless you undo the wish by learning your unawesome mistake."

I felt like screaming even louder than I already was. I would do anything for Lovi~ to come back. Anything at all. Gil~ patted my shoulder.

"As unawesome as your brat is…he'll come back…Trust me…if he really loves you he'll come back…"

I nodded slowly, but couldn't help, but worry. Where was My Lovi~? And what if he was hurt really badly!

_**~Prussia~**_

As awesome as I was I waited for Tonio to calm down a little more before sending him out to go eat something and take a siesta. After I was sure Tonio was gone I sat back on my computer and smirked seeing a wall post from the awesomeness of all angels.

'_You truly are the awesomness of us all.'_

I liked the wall post; 'cause I was awesome and posted,

'_Only because of your awesome wishes'_

I smiled leaning back into my rolling chair and looked up the stairs and saw my Bruder walking towards the living room. I could never repay all the awesomeness of that one wish. No matter how awesome I was.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:I own nothing in terms of Hetalia...

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Romano~<strong>_

I stared at the ground; waiting for Feliciano to speak again. He never fucking did…

…He really wanted me to fucking think about this, huh? Well, fuck…

I knew exactly what would fucking happen if that Tomato Bastard ever left me…I just didn't want to fucking say it! Nothing would ever, EVER make me say what would fucking happen if Tomato Bastard left me!

"…Ve, Fratello…" I glared Feliciano; but refused to speak. Feliciano turned to me and made a small smile. He took my hands gently into his. "…Ve, One day you'll forgive me…"

I stared at Feliciano in shock. What the fuck did he mean? !

Feliciano let my hands and my eyes widened as I felt like I was falling. "Bye!" Feliciano said smiling at me.

What…? D-dammit! What was happening! ? It was growing darker and darker…C-chigi…!

_**~Feliciano~**_

I rubbed the back of my neck and bit my lip. Hopefully I made the right choice…I gulped. Fratello is going to be so angry at me~. But…

I looked at my hands sorrowfully. Maybe he'll learn something…

"Don't worry so god damn much Feli~!" I turned to see Mr. Angel. He took out his wand. "Ready to go back?"

I shook my head and stared at my old home. I let my head rest on my knees and smiled softly. "No…Ve~, sorry, but I'd like to wait for fratello."

Mr. Angel stroked the top of my head lovingly. "Alright! But you may have to wait a bit…You're bro have serious learning issues."

I nodded. I was fine with waiting…Because at least I knew 100% Fratello would be coming back. At least I knew that…I closed my eyes feeling them getting watery.

I felt Mr. Angel's hand on my own. I looked at him and he was smiling softly. "You know Germany is probably looking for you..."

I nodded my head softly. Maybe I wasn't ready to give up old memories…

_**~Spain~**_

I laid on top of my bed quietly. Right, Lovi~ will be just…fine…

I couldn't help, but wince as I heard Lovi~ screaming in pure agony. What was going on? Images from my dream long ago kept popping into my head…why now?

_"ANTONIO, YOU MOTHER FUCKER YOU CAN FUCKING DIE! I LOVE YOU!"_

I felt my whole body shake from Lovi~ screaming that in my head. It felt so real…Hungary had me on the ground about to kill me with her pan and…and…

I held my head in my hands. Lovi…Lovi, please hurry up and come back…I miss you…a lot…

_**~England~**_

I glared at the spell book in my hands. Someone hexed my book. SOMEONE BLOODY MADE ALL THE PAGES BLANK!

I started to shake a little. It had to be that damn angel…Dammit! I never felt so…so..BLOODY HELPLESS before!

_**~America~**_

I sighed as Iggy started to freak about his book having no words in it. I haven't helped a lot…so, I was trying to look at any new posts the 'Britannia Angel'. Nothing…

I glanced at his likes, dislikes…anything that would help me find him. He really only liked to grant wishes…and as we found out before…he won't grant any wish that may bring North Italy's Bro back.

I wish we at least knew where North Italy's Bro went…

My eyes widened when the Britannia Angel posted his status.

'He's where he was before anyone cared for his part.'

"Where would that be?" I asked softly; so Iggy wouldn't hear me…I mean…he talks to his imagery friends, sure…but didn't want him seeing me talk to my laptop….that would…just be weird. I looked at the computer screen to see I had a…friend request?

…from the Britannia Angel? I accepted, of course and he started to message me…weird…

**I can't tell you that…**

I puffed a little and typed, 'why not?'

**That would make this game far too easy. =D**

I started to shake as he logged out. So…this was all…just a game for him? I glanced at the new post he put up.

'Bringing Feli~ home!'

Fine then…guess I'm visiting North Italy! I glanced at Iggy one last time; he was still messing with his book before leaving the hotel and jumping into my car. Heroes don't play silly games.

_**~Romano~**_

I opened my eyes to see myself in a room I knew too well…D-dammit! I looked at the plain dark room with a single bed and a small window barely letting light inside. I saw the small basket full of food…but no tomatoes…

I ran to the door knocking and pounding. Why the fuck was I here! ? I couldn't hear anything from outside. D-dammit…

Feliciano…what the fuck did you do? DO YOU REALLY HATE ME THIS FUCKING MUCH! ?

I slowly walked back to the single bed and felt like dying. Fuck…what was happening? Why the fuck was I here?

Slowly a thought entered my head…Where the fuck was Tomato Bastard if I was here? Did Feliciano…really…take him away from me…

N-no…Feliciano is stupid…haha…Tomato Bastard will come just like last time…

And yet…I can't even fucking believe my own fucking words…D-damn…I'm fucking alone again…I fucking hate you Feliciano! I really…really hate you…so damn much…


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:I own nothing that is Hetalia!__

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Spain~<strong>_

I tossed and turned, but just couldn't even think of sweet dreams or taking a siesta… I turned again and stared at the window. They sky was so blue today…And yet…it isn't like back home…with Lovi…

I closed my eyes tightly. I felt my body shaking like a leaf. Already…I felt dread in my chest….Gil~ said Lovi~ will be fine, but…for some reason, I…I just can't believe that…Until I see it with my own eyes…I just can't truly believe that…

_**~England~**_

I sat on my bed thinking of all the spells I knew by heart, but so far none seemed enough to help now. The only way to undo what that copy wanker did is to go after him…or…

I cringed a bit at what I was about to say, "Wait for Romano to learn a lesson." I sighed. But that boy is as stubborn as I am…Bloody hell, we're royalty fucked.

_**~America~**_

I drove my car to Germany's house; which was pretty plain to tell the truth. He needed some American in him.

…

Oh right! Italy! I walked into the house without knocking, this was heroes business and heroes don't knock. I smiled a little to see Italy sitting on the couch, like he was waiting for me. I walked towards him and sat down next to him.

But, before I could speak Italy said softly, "I'm sorry America…Ve~ I can tell you where Fratello is…"

My mouth almost hit the ground. What? "W-why?" I almost chocked out. Italy won't even try to let us save his older brother? What fucked up shit was this?

Italy smiled softly, "Ve~ America…" Italy turned to me and I felt my breath caught in my throat. What the hell? "Please stay out of Fratello's and Spain's Issues…They need to work on this themselves."

I watched in shock as Italy straight up; got up and left. He…he has to be in a bad mood. I got up slowly. I'll…just try again tomorrow….Yeah…tomorrow…

_**~Romano~**_

I stared at the fucking ground for a long ass time. I can't believe Feliciano had the balls to do such a thing to me.

_"Ve~ What would you do if Spain just disappeared one day and you'll never __ever__ be able to see him ever again?"_

I felt my eyes widen when I thought about what Feliciano said. Wait…am I… I'm never going to see tomato bastard again until I answer that fucking question.

I caught my breath and held it. I…I don't give a fuck…I really don't…

"_Roma~ __Tan lindo!" Tomato Bastard __squealed_ _as he __squeezed me to death. Fucking hell…_

"_Lovi~! I love you so, so much~!" Tomato Bastard said a few years after I became independent. _

I closed my eyes. I didn't give a crap…I…I…

"GOD DAMMIT! I FUCKING MISS HIM! THERE HAPPY! ? !" I screamed as tears fell from my fucking eyes. Like I gave a shit anymore. I was completely alone…No one would hear my screams; no one would see me being fucking weak. I held my chest feeling it painfully throb again…and again...and it just wouldn't fucking STOP!

I took whatever my hands could grab and threw it to the wall. I was so pissed! This was what always happens! I end up being fucking alone! My hand went to the cross necklace and I threw at the small window and watched as it went towards freedom.

Because I don't want to see that piece of crap! Each time I look at it, it just will keep fucking reminding me this is fucking real! I'm really, really alone, Chigi!

And that Tomato Bastard won't ever find me in this place! No one other than my Grandfather and Feliciano knew of this place and we all know no one will ever, ever find it…and that means I'm never ever going to be fucking let out.

_**~Feliciano~**_

I felt really sad. I stared at the video that Mr. Angel posted on Facebook. Fratello was crying and screaming and just…falling apart… B-but…he needs to learn that he should be happy with what he has because it could be easily taken away…so very, very easily…

_**~America~**_

I walked into Iggy's room and wasn't surprised to see him drinking his sorrows. I was use to it…really I was. I went on my facebook and oh! Wow! That Angel posted again! A Video this time!

I stuck my tongue out, might as well check it out. Romano? I watched the whole video and..the hero inside of me was screaming. Quickly I sent the video to Spain. As stupid and jerky as he was; he needed to see this!

I took Iggy's cell while he was talking to 'fairies' and…yeah…I texted Dumb Spain. Hopefully he was awake.

_**~Spain~**_

I groaned when my tomato red cellular phone told me someone texted me. I opened it and sighed, America…

'_Spain, I don't like you and all, but I sent you this video to your E-mail and you need to see it…LIIKE NOW!_

_~Hero_

I shrugged and went over to the hotel's computer. It wasn't like I could sleep anyways. I opened America E-mail and played the video.

…..

…..

I growled and stood up. No one, NO ONE, AND I MEAN **NO ONE **IS ALLOWED TO MAKE LOVINO CRY LIKE THAT! AND TO PUT IT SO EVERYONE COULD SEE! I'LL KILL THAT ANGEL!

I started to shake thinking of the pain on Lovi~ face. Don't worry, Lovi…I'm coming, I'm find a way to you, promise…

* * *

><p>Tan lindo!=So Cute!<p> 


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:I own no Hetalia~!

* * *

><p><em><strong>~America~<strong>_

I posted on that Angel's wall AGAIN! Damn…this was getting a little annoying and I love Facebook.

'_Is there any other hint you can give us?'_

I waited not even five minutes before a reply popped up.

'_Hmmm? Fine, why not…._

_Crying, crying_

_Alone in the dark_

_Only few can hear the screaming of an abandoned child_

_Only one can understand how much blood can be shed_

_Protecting such a child_

_Where was the first bloodshed?_

_And what was found in it's place?'_

I stayed quite. I could do this…I glanced at Iggy who was to far in his mind to help anyone at the moment. I'm the hero I could figure this out. One line at a time…

'Hmmm? Fine, why not….'- means Britannia Angel is an 'I don't give a shit' kind of guy.

'Crying, Crying'-means…uhhh….Who's crying…somebody's crying…they need a Hero…okay that works…

'Alone in the dark'- Uhh…BAD GUYS ARE IN THE DARK! That works…The bad guys are alone in the dark!

'Only few can hear the screaming of an abandoned child'- Only HEROES can hear a scream for help. And Iggy says my elevator doesn't reach the top floor. HA! Okay, next line….

'Only one can understand how much blood can be shed.'- Only one…Well, Prussia is always alone..okay Prussia it is.

'Protecting such a child'-…Prussia only has Gilbird as a child…bird…thing… Okay, it is so far… Bitchy Angel wants a HERO to fight the Bad Guys that are alone in the dark and only a HERO can hear screams for help from Prussia protecting Gilbird…? That doesn't have anything to do with Romano though…

…..

"Bloody Hell! You twit it what does that Angel mean that Wanker's first meeting place with Romano has the thing we fucking seek?"

I turned to my Drunken Boyfriend. Maybe he was smarter as a drunk than when he was sober. That could be the case. I should get him drunk more often. He'd make a great sidekick.

I petted my boyfriend and kissed his cheek. I watched as he fell over blacking out. Yeah, I think I like Iggy when he's drunk.

I texted Dumb Spain the Angel's post and Iggy's thought of what it meant. Also that he would have to go alone. I needed to make some Tea for Iggy. He's gonna need it when he wakes up.

_**~Spain~**_

I glared at my phone as it dared to ring again! I don't want to see Lovi in pain anymore, Dammit! I picked up and blushed a little. Oh…

….

My eyes widened when I read the last line of the text. Oh, No!

I quickly grabbed my Jacket and ran to my old beat up truck. I knew I wasn't going to make it for the rest of the meeting, but I'll deal with my boss later. I dealt with worse for Lovi…

I started the truck and glared when it made a very bad sound, but at least it started. My eyes moved to the front to stare at the road. I really hated how slow this car was, but I should be able to make it to Lovi in about ten hours if I…broke some laws….Don't tell anybody though…I don't want Germany or Austria to get on my ass. It isn't like I'm going to kill anybody…on purpose…

Shhh~ people reading this story don't tell anyone about my speeding and going pass some…okay all the red lights…Come on you want me to save Lovi don't you! If so, If Germany or Austria asks you who speeded in their country do the American way and plead the fifth…Just do it…then you won't be lying and I won't get in trouble. Okay? Thanks~!

Next stop Italy~! And to Lovi~!


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Romano~<strong>_

I glared at the pale wall in front of me. It was the only fucking thing I would be looking at for a while so, had to get use to it dammit…

"Yo!" A cheerful voice said.

…Fuck no…I turned and glared at the fucking Angel… "WHAT!" I screamed not wanting to see his face.

"Hmph…Well, did you learn a lesson?"

"Not make any fucking wishes ever again!" I screamed upset. Why did he have to fuck with only me?

"That hurt…but no…anything else?" The Angel asked hopeful.

"…." I stayed quiet. My pride was far too big to say any other lesson I MAY HAVE learned. Not saying I fucking did learn another lesson…and…shit…

_**~Britannia Angel~**_

I pouted a little. Such a difficult child…I smirked…Maybe a small push would help…

"If you tell me…I'll let Spain come save you~!" I said knowing Spain would come even if I didn't help him. Spain wasn't as stupid as he wanted people to believe…even without my help he would've figured out where his 'Lovi~' was.

And speaking of Lovi…look at his ears pop up at that promise. He glared at me hardly, but I just smiled.

"So do we have a deal?" I asked knowing I have completely….

"FUCK NO!"

….What? Really? I felt my eye start to twitch. Was his pride really that big, even when his body smaller than the average man? And that swearing problem, what Spain to scared to use something called soap with that dirty mouth of his love?

"…fine…See you!" I said forcing a smile on my lips. He wants to see how much of a bitchy Angel I could be…I'll show him.

_**~Romano~**_

…fuck… I watched as the Drunken Angel left me…again…completely fucking alone…

I stared at the wall again. Whatever, I'm getting fucking used to it.

….but….

And not saying I'm not fucking man enough to save myself! I want to see Spain…I miss that Tomato Bastard…N-not that I'd ever tell him!

…maybe I should tell him though…C-chigi! This place is fucking making me weak!

_**~Spain~**_

I jumped out my truck when I was near a dark spooky forest. I never wanted to come to this place ever again… It held to many bad memories… Too many tears and bloodshed… But Lovi~ needed me! I'd die if it meant I could be able to see his face and know he'd always be safe…

Safe…

I ran faster into the forest. Lovi~ may always seem mean and cruel, but I knew he'd kill himself to protect me. I hated knowing that…I really, really hated knowing that about him. Lovi wasn't as strong as me…he didn't know how to fight like me… I bit my lip. He hardly knew how to clean let alone fight…

I pause for a moment wondering if Lovi~ would jump out of nowhere and kick my ass for that mere thought. Nope, guess not…

I made it to a small house that seemed out of place in such a forest. Now, just to find that window…and…

"Segurar!" I turned my head and bit my lip. Why couldn't anything be easy anymore?

"Olá o irmão ... Há quanto tempo." I whispered softly.

Brother Portugal smiled his fake smile at me. I sighed knowing I couldn't just save Lovi and be done with everything. I didn't hate my Brother, but he was kind of a...how do I say this nicly...ummm...a cocky bastard? Ah! I guess that'll have to do for now...

Brother Portugal looked like me, but he left his hair long from the pirate days, and had darker eyes than myself, Oh! And he also had a scar on his left eye from England. But, all in all...he wanted to fight...everytime we saw each other we'd end up fighting...Maybe it was just a thing brothers did...But even so, I just wanted to get Lovi and get out of this accursed place. Was that really to much to ask?

I looked at Brother and sighed. I guess so...

* * *

><p>Segurar!=Hold On!<p>

Olá o irmão ... Há quanto tempo.=Hello Brother...Long time no see.

A/N:BET NONE OF YOU SAW THAT COMING! *Get shot for caps lock*


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Romano~<strong>_

I jumped a little when a pale hand found its way to my shoulder and fucking thin lips whispered in my ear. "Lessons learned?"

I closed my eyes. Damn bastard. I punched the sneaky Angel in the mouth; smirking when he yelped in pain. Serves him right…bastard…

I listened to him grumble about what a rotten child I was. I wasn't a child anymore; so I didn't pay his insults any mind. But I did pay mind to the grunts and growling outside.

I looked around for something to stand on to at least look out the window from. I ignored the complaining drunkard as I took the weak chair and put it on the still weak but so fucking much stronger than the chair; desk. Hopefully the chair will hold for just little bit, dammit…even with me on it…

I took a deep breath and got on the desk then the chair. Seemed fucking fine… I took hold of the window edge and looked out to see Tomato Bastard and His brother Codfish Bastard….fighting…fuck…some things never change…

I rolled my eyes when Tomato Bastard got punched in the gut like every other time they both fought…Really, did they even use their brains when they fought…

"Codfish Bastard! Porra sair lutando! É realmente irritante, caramba!" I screamed in Portuguese because I learned a long time ago Codfish Bastard refused to learn any language other than his own. I couldn't fucking blame him though...if I had a scar on my left eye from the guy who spoke the international language; I'd be fucking refusing to speak it...almost like Spanish...like hell I'd ever speak that...completely...

Spain turned to me pouting. "Lovi~! You're willing to speak Portuguese, but not Spanish~? Why~~!"

I rolled my eyes as Codfish Bastard shrugged the fight off. "Yeah, yeah...shut the fu—AAHHH!"

The fucking chair broke beneath me and now I was fucking hanging onto the damn window for dear life. God Dammit! ALWAYS! It ALWAYS HAPPENS TO ME, CHIGI!

_**~Spain~**_

I ran to Lovi worried. What had just happened? Was Lovi hurt? "Lovi?" I screamed worried and sighed in relief to see he was just holding onto the window sill. "Lovi~ you scared me?"

"W-WELL YOU SHOULD BE SCARED! FUCKING HELP ME, BASTARD!" Lovi screamed at me. I nodded and took his arms and started to pull him out of the window.

My entire focus on helping Lovi.

_**~Romano~**_

I was grumbling when Tomato Bastard started to help me out. He was so focused on helping me he wasn't fucking paying attention to Codfish Bastard. I glared at him when he went behind Tomato Bastard and seemed deep in thought about something.

I shook my head to Codfish Bastard as he lifted his foot a little. He tilted his head at me before kicking Tomato Bastard into the window.

"C-CHIGI!" I screamed as both me and Tomato Bastard hit the fucking hard stone ground. D-damn that Codfish Bastard.

_**~Britannia Angel~**_

I stared at the two people on the ground next to my feet. W-what the hell Porty...I told you to just keep Spain busy for a few moments not kick his ass to high hell.

I flew out the window and gave Porty a stern look; since I didn't speak Porty's language...That's what Google Translator was for.

Porty smirked at me, but I stomped my foot upset trying to show him I was NOT happy.

"Eu não sou boa em ouvir homens condenados Inglês." Porty explained with a dark look in his eyes.

I blushed not needing a translator to know he was being a jack arse again. How many times did I have to explain I was not England! ?

Porty sighed and put his arm around me. "Você precisa aprender Português ... Eu não estou indo para aprender Inglês para você ... e eu posso ouvir se você falou a minha língua nativa ..."

I nodded to Porty's happiness. Whatever...Spain can get Romano out by himself now... I have better things to take care of...

I glared Porty when his hand touched my butt. I removed his hand and flipped him off walking away; He followed me of course. He was Spain in that sense...sees something he likes; he won't stop until he gets it. Whatever...

_**~Spain~**_

I slowly got up and blushed seeing my cute little Italian under me. Well...this was a bit akward...Eh...Not much though...I liked Lovi under me. And all red! Just like a Tomato~!

As if Lovi could hear my thoughts I got headbutted in the forehead. "Oowww~!" I whined, but smiled happily. I have Lovi~ Back! Yay for me~!

* * *

><p>Porra sair lutando! É realmente irritante, caramba!= Quit fucking fighting! It's really annoying, dammit!<p>

Eu não sou boa em ouvir homens condenados Inglês.= I'm not good at listening to damned English men.

Você precisa aprender Português ... Eu não estou indo para aprender Inglês para você ... e eu posso ouvir se você falou a minha língua nativa ...= You need to learn Portuguese...I'm not going to learn English for you...and I may listen if you spoke my native tounge...


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Romano~<strong>_

I glared at the Tomato Bastard, but for the first time in the while I wasn't very angry at the idiot. I was really more pissed at myself. I just couldn't shut my mouth some fucking times and I end up in more damage than before.

And yet…

"Sorry, Lovi~!" My glared weakened seeing the Bastard smiling at me sheepishly.

_He never just forgot about me…_

Dammit! I grinded my teeth upset at everything around me. Tell him…tell him dammit! I muttered in my head over and over. I felt my body heat with anger. My pride was so fucking big sometimes.

"Mmmmm?" The Tomato bastard turned away from me and picked something from the floor. I turned warming seeing the bastard holding my cross necklace. I quickly took it from him.

"H-HEY D-DON'T FUCKING TOUCH THINGS THAT AREN'T YOURS, BASTARD!" I screamed holding the necklace close to me.

_**~Spain~**_

I tilted my head confused. That necklace looked like mine… where did Lovi get it? I asked him just that.

…He just looked away from me!

WAAAHHH~! W-what did I do wrong? I just asked a question! "Lovi~!" I whined upset. First Lovi wishes to be away from me, then I find him, but he speaks to my brother; IN HIS NATIVE TONGUE NO LESS! It was fair! I loved Lovi! Why didn't he ever speak Spanish or wish for me to be near him! Did Lovi really hate me that much!

"…B-bastard…"

My ears perked up and I took Lovi's hands lovingly. "Yes, Lovi~?" I asked happily.

Ah! He turned red again! Just like a… I bit the inside of my mouth. No, bad Antonio~! No thingy such things… well, until after Lovi~ tells me what he wants to tell me.

_**~Romano~**_

W-why did he always have to fucking do shit like this. I removed my hands from his. C-chigi! All the fucking strength I had built up just disappeared dammit! B-bastard!

My lips went into a straight line as the Bastard still waited like a fucking puppy for what I had to say. Fucking hell…

"….YOU'RE A FUCKING TOMATO BASTARD!" I screamed. D-dammit…I didn't want to say that. I watched as the bastard's hopeful look broke and fuck… I turned away from him and stared at the ground. "I'M ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE SO LISTEN CAREFULLY, DAMMIT!"

I felt so fucking hot…I swear hell is nothing to how fucking hot it was at the moment.

I took a long fucking breath and said as quickly as I could, "Incluso si estás un bastardo de mierda, que aún te amo más que nadie, maldita sea!"

_**~Spain~**_

My eyes widen at what Lovi just said. And in Spanish~! Awwww~ So cute! I tackled Lovi to the ground and nuzzled him. "Lovi~! Te amo! Te amo, mi amor!"

I gently kissed his cheek happily. And! And I wasn't headbutted.

But Lovi did glare at me. "Bastard, if you going to fucking kiss me; kiss me the right way dammit!"

I blushed at Lovi's words. Really? Well… I kiss Lovi as passionate as I could. I would be a fool not to take advantage of this moment!

_**~Romano~**_

D-dammit…As much as I fucking hate wishes…I wish for Tomato Bastard to never fucking leave my side!

_**~Britannia**__** Angel~**_

My ears perked at hearing yet another wish from Lovino. But I pouted deciding not to grant it. Spain can to that wish all by himself. I don't need to waste my magic on something that was already being granted on its own.

Plus…

"GET AWAY!" I flew up a tree to get away from damn Porty. I needed it for myself!

"Você não pode ficar lá para sempre, meu amor ... e se você puder eu vou ter que vir buscar-te a mim mesmo ~! E eu não acho que você gostaria que ~!" Porty called from the bottom of the tree. D-dammit! I wish I had a computer with me. I had no bloody clue what he was saying, but I knew one thing…HE WAS BEING A TOTAL PAIN IN MY ARSE!

Porty sighed at me and started to climb the tree. He was climbing the bloody tree just to get me. I'm so skewed!

_**~Romano~**_

I pushed Tomato Bastard off of me. "How are we going to get fucking out of here?" I muttered to the bastard.

The Bastard smiled at me. "Easy~ I'll break down the door~! Silly Lovi~!"

I glared Tomato Bastard. "How are you going to do that I can't even—" My voice died when Tomato Bastard kicked the door down like it was nothing. Aw! Come the fuck on! Even as a weak fucking nation he still stronger than me dammit!

"Ready to go home?" Tomato Bastard said smiling a goofy grin. I nodded not wanting to the strong ass bastard. "Then let's go~!" Tomato Bastard picked me up…he picked me up like I was a fucking bride. Hell no!

I was going to fight back! I seriously was, but I was fucking sleepily…And…D-Dammit SHUT-UP!

I pouted, but leaned into the bastard's warm body…B-because I was cold…and Ugh! Just Forget it! I love the bastard and what I do with him is my own fucking business…END OF STORY!

…..

Or…just the fucking beginning…

* * *

><p>Incluso si estás un bastardo de mierda, que aún te amo más que nadie, maldita sea!= Even if you are a fucking bastard, I still love you more than anyone else, dammit!<p>

Você não pode ficar lá para sempre, meu amor ... e se você puder eu vou ter que vir buscar-te a mim mesmo ~! E eu não acho que você gostaria que ~!=You can't stay up there forever, my love...and if you can I'll just have to come get you down myself~! And I don't think you'd want that~!


End file.
